RWBY: Olympic one shot
by Archive keeper
Summary: Cannon to the United States of Remnant. An EXTREMELY short Oneshot I made in honor of the Rio Olympics. Just an Extreamly short story I wanted to put out for the Olympic. Don't judge to harshly.


**Hello and welcome to a special oneshot Fic in dedication of the Rio Olympics! This is my first time and such blah blah I'm no expert hope you enjoy this EXTREMELY short and bland one shot. I'm not going to include the March of Nations. (It's just to long to do) Cannon to the United States of Remnant.**

* * *

The world of Remnant was watching the second Vital festival tournament since Amerca came, and the first festival for Canada. We see on the Winning Podium team RWBY as the winners of this years Vital festival. With the Festival now closing the US and Canada have a special announcement. As the stadium quiets down they see a woman come up on stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen the President of the Remnant International Olympic committee, Rachel Carter." The announcer introduced the ex Ghost.

"People of Remnant, We can see how much you take pride in the Vital festival, it is a symbol of Kingdom pride, prowess, skill and experience. Of Warriors, of personal pride, a form of deterrent for war. And of course pride in huntsmen and huntresses. This is the second festival for the United States and the first for our sister Nation Canada. Well we, the Nations of Earth would like to share with you our festival, the festival of the world! We would like to invite all the world to join us in the Olympics!." And as she said those words murmurs rang out. Our Remant refugees never had a chance to know what it was so they were just as much in the dark as Remnant. Though that did not stop Ruby asking Wiess what it was.

"Please allow us to give you just a small taste of what the Olympics are." Carter said. (Insert some speech of what you view the Olympics as.) The short video was enough to peek the interests of Remnant. "And with just that small glimpse we will provide all the rules and regulations as well as the sport events for the Games. And so Ladies and Gentlemen it is with great honor that I ask the Nations and Kingdoms of Remnant and it's youth to gather their best athletes of sports and converge six months from now in Philadelphia for the first ever Remnant Summer Olympics."

* * *

"Mommie!" Shouted the young Bat Faunas named Nikka as she ran to her mother.

"Hey sweetie! Did I do an ok speech?" Carter asked

"Of course you did." She said simply getting a smile from her mom

"well that's good to hear I was SO nervous but if you said I did good then I did great." She just said laughing with her daughter.

Rachel Carter was already Psudo Famous as being the first Earthling to adopt a child from remnant and also being the first American to adopt a Faunas. Followed shortly by James Maker the American Ambassador for menagerie

* * *

 **Six months later.**

The world was watching Philadelphia, Remnant understood what the Olympics were and what it meant to win medals, but they still had no idea how grand they can be.

"Ladies and gentlemen the president of the RIOC, Rachel Carter"

"welcome Ladies and gentelmen, to the first ever Olympic Summer games here in remnant!"

"Bienvenue Mesdames et Messieurs, pour les premiers jeux d'été olympiques jamais!" The ex Ghost said as she helped lead the world into the first Olympics.

* * *

The Olympics were an ABSOLUTE success it brought a new thing for the world to look forward to as well as bringing the world closer together. Which was badly needed after all was said and done with the war. As things were under way Carter came to the podium to fulfill her last act for the Olympics.

"It has been a eventful 17 days and special as well. We have been brought together in a new light of unity, understanding and tolerance. Athletes from the five kingdoms and the nations have stayed under one roof and have proofed to the world equality can be achieved. These past two plus weeks are also proof that we as a world can stand together United and without clashing ideals. Now as may final act I declare the first summer Olympics officially over. I call the Kingdoms and Nations of the world and their youth to gather and converge To Ottawa Canada for the first Winter Olympic Games two years from now. And I call the Kingdoms Nations and Athletes of the world to gather to Vacuo for the second Summer Olympic Games." Carter finished getting cheers forme the crowed.


End file.
